Erinnerung im Regen
by Sky of Amber
Summary: Eine Nacht im Regen weckt Erinnerungen in Zevran, die er lieber vergessen hätte.


**Erinnerung im Regen**

Der Hund läuft durch die regennassen Straßen auf der Suche nach einem trockenen Unterschlupf. Es ist ein mageres Tier mit hervorstehenden Rippen, zerlumptem Fell und glasigen Augen. Ein Hund der Straße, ein Streuner. Er läuft über Hinterhöfe und enge Gassen in dieser aufgrund der späten Stunden und des stürmischen Wetters verlassen wirkenden Stadt. Eine einzelne Person ist um diese Zeit noch unterwegs, trotzt dem Regen und dem scharfen, beißenden Wind. Es ist ein blonder Elf mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Der Hund sieht den nächtlichen Wanderer zu spät und streift ihn kurz, als er um eine enge Kurve hechte und in der Dunkelheit verschwindet.

Der Mann stoppt, als ihm der Geruch des nassen Hundefells in die Nase dringt. Ein Geruch, der ihn Augenblicklich in ein anderes Land und in eine andere Zeit versetzt…

"Ferelden.. Dieses Land riecht wirklich nach nassem Hund. Nicht zu vergleichen mit meiner strahlenden Heimat, wo…"

""Ja, ja, ich weiß", der rothaarige Mann, der unbekleidet neben dem blonden Elf im Bett liegt, lacht. "Nicht zu vergleichen mit deiner Heimat, wo das ganze Jahr Blumen blühen und die aufregendsten Dirnen von ganz Thedas zu finden sind."

Der Blonde wendet sich seinem Bettgefährten zu und küßt ihn mit einer ihm sonst völlig fremden Zärtlichkeit. Seine Lippen gleiten weiter nach unten, über den Hals hinab zur Brust, bis sie eine Brustwarze streifen und er sanft an dieser zu knabbern beginnt. Der andere Mann unter ihm rekelt sich genussvoll und läßt ein leises Stöhnen hören.

"Herrliche Dirnen.. Mit wohlgeformten Brüsten.. Und ausladenden Hüften.. " Zwischen den Worten läßt der blonde Elf weiterhin seine Zunge um die Brustwarze seines Gefährten kreisen, während seine Hand langsam über den Bauch des Rothaarigen bis zwischen dessen Schenkel gleitet. Heiße Erregung erwartet ihn dort.

Mit einem Augenzwinkern schaut er dem anderen Elfen ins Gesicht: "Den Gedanken an antivanischen Huren scheinst du ja sehr.. anregend zu finden?!"

In diesem Moment trifft ihn ein Kissen mitten im Gesicht und sein Begleiter stürzt sich auf ihn. Und schon balgen die zwei zwischen den Laken herum. Der 'Kampf' dauert nicht lange, bald schon hat der Blonde wieder die Oberhand und nagelt den jüngeren Mann unter sich fest.

Dieser sieht zu seinem Eroberer auf: "Nicht annähernd so anregend wie der Gedanke an antivanische Meuchler."

"So? Und hattest du da einen bestimmten im Sinn? Vielleicht kann ich mich ja als Vermittler betätigen?"

"Oh, der an den ich dachte ist von außergewöhnlicher Schönheit, stark und geschmeidig. Mit blondem Haar und honigfarbenen Augen. Und er ist ein fantastischer Liebhaber. So sagt man zumindest."

Ein sinnliches Lächeln begleitet diese Worte.

"Ein Meuchler, blond, schön, stark und geschmeidig.. Ja, das trifft definitiv auf mich zu. Und was den Rest angeht.. Das darfst du dann selbst entscheiden, sobald ich mit dir fertig bin."

Ein leidenschaftlicher Kuß beendet das Gespräch für eine unbestimmte Zeit…

Der Moment ist vorbei und der Elf steht wieder im Regen. Allein. Entschlossen setzt er seinen Weg fort. Fort von den Erinnerungen, hinter denen der Schmerz lauert, wie ein wildgewordenes Tier, bereit ich selbst nach so langer Zeit noch zu zerfleischen.

Heftiger Wind kommt auf, peitscht ihm den Regen ins Gesicht. Er senkt den Kopf, geht weiter. Da, nur wenige Schritte entfernt im Rinnstein der Straße liegt ein Hemd aus blauer Seide. Der Sturm muß es von einer Wäscheleine losgerissen haben. Er hebt es auf und betrachtet es. Erneut verschwimmt die Straße vor seinem Blick und er wird wieder zurückgerissen an diesen anderen Ort vor so langer Zeit…

Er betritt ein Gästezimmer in Schloss Redcliff. Vor dem Kamin sitzt der rothaarige Elf, gekleidet in blaue Seide und starrt ausdruckslos in die Flammen. Der blonde Mann geht auf ihn zu, setzt sich neben ihn, berührt den anderen leicht an der Schulter.

"Ich habe die Sumpfhexe soeben diesen Raum verlassen sehen. Sie sah erbost aus und auch ein wenig enttäuscht."

"Sie ist fort. Wir werden morgen ohne sie in die Schlacht gegen den Erzdämon ziehen müssen."

Der Elf betrachtet den Rothaarigen lange. "Daher dein Mißmut? Irgendetwas scheint dich zu bedrücken, dir Kummer zu bereiten."

Ein langes Schweigen erfolgt. Dann wendet sich der jüngere Elf scheinbar einem anderen Thema zu.

"Versprich mir eins: Hilf unserem zukünftigen König, soweit es dir möglich ist den Thron zu halten. Am Anfang wird es nicht leicht für ihn werden."

"Sofern er meine Hilfe nimmt, werd ich ihm meine Fähigkeiten gern zur Verfügung stellen, mein Wort darauf. Aber du wirst doch auch da sein, um ihn zu unterstützen und zu beraten."

Er lächelt seinen Freund an, leichte Zweifel in seinem Blick.

Der andere antwortet nicht, starrt wieder in die Flammen. Der blonde Elf erschaudert, das Zimmer scheint plötzlich kälter geworden zu sein. Er verspürt einen Anflug von Angst.

Dann steht der Rothaarige auf, geht hinüber zum Bett, sinkt darauf nieder.

"Komm her, halt mich fest heute Nacht. Laß mich nicht allein. Halt mich fest und liebe mich. Liebe mich, als wäre es unser letztes Mal."

Und genau das macht der blonde Elf dann auch. Er hält seinen Gefährten, seinen Geliebten in den Armen, bedeckt seinen Körper mit küssen, gleitet schließlich sanft in ihn und liebt ihn mit solch einer Leidenschaft und Hingabe, wie er es noch nie zuvor getan hat. Und, wie er irgendwo in seinem Inneren weiß, wie er es wohl auch nie wieder tun wird…

Ein Schluchzen zerreißt die Erinnerung. Der blonde Elf steht wieder auf den Straßen der Stadt Antiva. Die Last der Erinnerung droht ihn zu überwältigen, er muß sich an einer Mauer abstützen, um von ihr nicht zu Boden geworfen zu werden.

Sein Gesicht ist naß. Ist es der Regen oder sind es Tränen? Er weiß es nicht, will es nicht wissen. Mühsam geht er weiter. Ziellos. Verloren.

Die Zeit verstreicht unbemerkt, stundenlang scheint er durch den Regen zu laufen, längst hat er die Orientierung verloren. Dann läßt er auf einmal die Seitengassen hinter sich, steht auf einem gepflasterten Platz, in dessen Mitte sich eine Statue gen Himmel streckt. Der Sturm ist stärker geworden, Blitze umzucken das Monument, das einen Elfen darstellt. Der steinerne Elf steht mit finsteren Blicken vor einem mächtigen Ungeheuer in Gestalt eines Drachen. Flammen schlagen aus dem Schlund der Bestie über den Kopf des Elfen hinweg, der ein großes Schwert festhält, das tief im Herz des Drachen steckt.

"Falsch, ganz falsch..", geht es dem blonden Betrachter durch den Kopf. Erneut sucht die Erinnerung ihn gnadenlos heim..

Er steht auf dem höchsten Turm einer Festung. Zusammen mit dem wohlvertrauten Rothaarigen, einem Krieger in königlicher Rüstung und einer älteren Magierin, die entschlossen ihren Stab schwenkt. Vor ihnen steht der Erzdämon in Drachenform. Er heftiger Kampf entbrennt. Ritter, Elfen, Zwerge, Magier, alle versuchen dies Untier, diesen alten verdorbenen Gott aufzuhalten. Dann, endlich, ist es soweit, der Drache ist kurz vor seinem Ende. Der rothaarige Elf dreht sich zu seinen Begleitern um, nickt ihnen zu. Entschlossenheit in seinem Blick, keinerlei Zweifel. Vor seinem blonden Geliebten bleibt er einen Moment lang stehen, schaut ihm tief in die Augen, zieht ihn an sich, küßt ihn ein letztes Mal. Abrupt reißt sich der Rothaarige los, zieht Schwert und Messer uns stürmt mit einem Schrei auf den sterbenden Drachen zu. Ein Schnitt, ein Stoß und die Klinge des Schwertes steckt im Kopf des Ungeheuers. Blitzr zucken daraus hervor. Nur mit Mühe gelingt es dem Elf das Schwert aus dem Kopf des Drachen zu ziehen, Blaues Licht breitet sich explosionsartig aus, wirft alle zu Boden.

Der blonde Elf kommt als erster wieder auf die Füße. Er rennt zu seinem Geliebten, sinkt neben dessen leblosen Körper auf die Knie. Zitternde Finger streicheln ein Gesicht, das friedlich aussieht, so als habe nur der Schlaf und nicht der Tod dessen Augen verschlossen. Der Elf nimmt seinen Liebsten in die Arme, hält diesen Körper, in dem kein Leben mehr ist.

Mit einem Ausdruck von höchster Qual legt er den Kopf in den Nacken und seiner Kehle entrinnt ein einziger lang gezogener Schrei…

Dieser Schrei hallt wieder von den Häusern rund um den kleinen antivanischen Platz. Die einsame Gestalt, die im Regen vor der Wächter-Statue auf dem Boden kniet und ein durchweichtes blaues Hemd an die bebende Brust drückt, hört ihn nicht. Heiße Tränen laufen ihr über das Gesicht. Erst als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen den Horizont berühren, erhebt sich der Elf wieder. Er läßt das Hemd fallen, dreht sich um und verschwindet in der Seitengasse, aus der er Stunden zuvor herausgetreten war.

Zevran Arainai , Meuchler und Anführer der Krähen von Antiva, schaut nicht zurück. Er wappnet sich innerlich für einen weitern Tag voll von Schmerz und Einsamkeit. Ein weiterer Tag in einer Welt, die für ihn in dem Moment endete, als ein Grauer Wächter in Ferelden sein Schwert in den Kopf des Erzdämons trieb und eine Verderbnis aufhielt, bevor sie richtig begonnen hatte.


End file.
